five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha The Cat
Samantha The Cat is a Kitten Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - The Mangle Song She Has Dark Blue Fur. She Wears a Pink Corset to Shrink Her Waist. She Has a Laced Chest Opening Similar to Kitana From Mortal Kombat. She Wears a Cyan Bikini With Bulging Breast. She Also Has Huge Hips and Dark-Yellow Eyes Withered Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Hand, Both Forearms, Right Foot, Both Legs, and Waist. She Has The Suit on Her Left Foot and Upper-Half of Torso. She Has Sunken Eyes and Wide Jaws. Her Corset and Bikini Have a Few Rips Toy Version: She Has Darker Fur, A Longer Tail, Bigger Breast and Hips and Pink Cheeks and Eyes. She Loves Vanilla Cake. She is a Little Taller and Stronger Phantom Version: She is Missing The Suit on Left Foot, Left Lower-Leg, Right Leg Except Foot, Both Forearms, and Left Upper-Arm. She Has Rips and Holes on Her Left Thigh, Right Upper-Arm, Right Foot and Torso. She is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: She Has Blood on Her Upper-Arms, Mouth and Breast. She Has 4 Sets of Bloody Teeth. Her Corset is Missing and Her Bikini is Torn. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Arm and Left Foot. She Has Red Eyes Withered Toy Version: She is Missing Both Arms and Lower Jaw. She Still Has Her Left Upper-Arm With Wires Hanging Out. She is Missing The Suit on Both Feet and Right Lower-Leg. She Has a Large Hole on Her Stomach. She Has Holes on Her Left Upper-Arm, Left Lower-Leg, Both Thighs and Torso. Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Thigh, Right Ear, Left Foot and Right Upper-Arm. She is Missing The Upper-Part of Her Mask, She Still Has The Suit on Her Neck and Lower Jaw. Her Legs, Arms and Torso Have Bullet-Holes on Them. Her Left Ear is Missing and Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils. Nightmare Toy Version: She Has Oil All Over Her Body. Her Breast are a Little Bigger. She Has 3 Sets of Oil-Stained Teeth. She Has Spikes on Her Fingers, Toes, and Tail. Fredbear Version: Her Model Looks The Same as Her FNAF 1 Version, But Her Eyes are Dark-Pink, Her Breast and Hips are Larger, Her Corset is Tighter, Making Her Skinnier. She Has Pointed Ears, She Carries a Plate With a Slice of Vanilla Cake on It. Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Left Hand and Half of Her Right Ear is Missing With Wires Poking Out, She is Also Missing Her Left Eye and The Suit on Her Right Hand, Her Right Eye is Black With a White Pupil. She Has Lots of Cracks and Loose Wires Golden Version: She is Golden and Missing Her Left Arm, Left Ear and Kneecaps. Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil and Her Jaws are Un-Hidged, She Has a Few Rips, Holes and Loose Wires. Her Laced Chest Opening is a Little Torn Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With Lighter Fur and Shiny Eyes Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Fur is Torn Everywhere, She Has a Set of Red Human Teeth and Glowing Purple Human Eyes. She Has Rusty Bloody Claws. Her Right Ear and Right Hand is Missing It's Suit Demolished Version: Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down, Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Upper-Arm, Waist, Her Left Foot, Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing With Wires Hanging Out, Her Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket. She Also Has a Few Rips on Her Stomach Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Blue Hair and a Curvy Body With Larger Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and a Longer Tail